Ironic
by xXNattatouilleXx
Summary: [Song Fic] Everything is too Ironic for Sara [Sandles][COMPLETE]


**_Title:_** Ironic

**_Rating: _**K+

**_Disclaimer:_** Have you heard 'girl in global CSI take-over and scrapping season 7 and starting afresh' in the news yet? Nope, so CSI isn't mine. Neither is the song in italics. That is courtesy of Alanis Morissette, Ironic.

**_Summary:_**Song fic Everything is a bit too ironic for Sara SaraxGreg, Sandles

**_A/N: _**I heard this song forever ago, and just found it again- I have to say it is true to life, and so I thought I'd write it in. Please review!

0o0x0o0

There was nothing between herself and Greg; or that was what she always told herself. They were nothing except good friends, something that had built over time- and that was another thing she convinced herself to believe. She wanted Grissom, but that was a lie too. Sara was telling herself these things, because she couldn't let herself believe anything else.

There was a time when Sara wouldn't have even given Greg a backwards glance. She wouldn't have thought of him as anything more than a goofy lab rat with a schoolboy crush on her. He didn't hide it from her, in fact he did quite the opposite. He flaunted the fact, even though every time he asked Sara out… well, she shot him down- painfully, every time.

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
Isn't it ironic . . . don't you think _

When he became a CSI, everyone was happy, even she was. Sara had been mentoring Greg, and had seen a different side of him- one that she liked. Not the goofy, laid-back DNA technician side; the serious, yet still light-hearted CSI side; and this was the one Sara found herself falling helplessly for.

She was sure that Greg didn't have feelings for her anymore, or at least he didn't show them. This was the time when she had wanted him to have feelings… the irony in that._It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought . . . it figures _

If anyone asked Sara if she felt that way for Greg- she would of laughed in their face. After all, what woman admits to having feelings for a man she had turned down numerous times? Not Sara Sidle, that was for sure. She was stronger than that, and so she trundled on; telling no one about it.

If she'd acted upon her feelings, things would have been different…the irony in that.

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
Well isn't this nice . . .  
And isn't it ironic . . . don't you think?_

She convinced herself to keep those feelings buried deep, because she couldn't feel that way for **_Greg_**! Once, she had harboured something for Grissom, and no one would move on from that. So Sara decided that was the most rational explanation for why she felt something for Greg; Grissom was unattainable and so she was just replacing the feelings onto the closest male she had.

Sara knew that nothing would ever come of the feelings she felt for the men in her life. She wouldn't really let herself feel like that, after all she'd been hurt too many times to find herself vulnerable again.

But alas, when she least wanted it- when she least needed it. Grissom appeared, promising her the world again. When she needed him- he wasn't there, when she didn't want it, he appeared… the irony in that. 

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought . . . it figures

There was some advice; someone told Sara it long ago. But she never actually understood it until things fell into place. **_'Feelings can't be mistaken, or misplaced. They can't disappear without a trace. You just follow your heart- not your head.' _**This was a case where she had followed her head; but she wasn't going to admit to her mistake. She wasn't going to take the advice either. She had what she **_wanted_**.

She had the relationship with Grissom (after a shooting with Brass's life hanging in the balance) and she had something she had wanted. But she didn't want it anymore; she was left considering… the irony in that.

_  
Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face_

And didn't life sneak up on Sara. Actually it was more of a crashing realization that smacked straight into her one day. She thought everything was going right, that the puzzle pieces were finally in place. But somewhere underneath she was restless; wondering of all the possibilities if she had admitted to feeling that way about Greg. But simple things can make people realise, and Sara was no exception to this.

'**_We all seek a cure to something that makes us ache inside. Sometimes we just find it in the wrong places.' _**It was Warrick that said that to her, and that was when the penny finally dropped for Sara. But he had no idea to the effect he had on her… the irony in that.

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic . . . don't you think  
A little too ironic . . . and yeah I really do think . . .

Sara did begin to think, she began to really ponder over every small thing that had led her here. She was in Grissoms' house; but it just didn't feel right- it felt as if she was missing something. She had looked for a quick fix, the quicker route that would save her all the embarrassment. Ending up with Grissom, the first prize she had wanted- when in reality Greg was her first prize. In either case, she had settled for her second place, and she wanted the first place prize.

But she would hurt people in the process; she'd tear everything good in her life apart with one simple decision. She never wanted to hurt anyone that was how she ended up here, but in the end she would hurt people more… the irony in that.

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought . . . it figures

If someone had told Sara that she could have avoided the whole tangled event, by just admitting that she loved him in the first place, she still would have taken the long route. Do you know why? Because she'd gotten over Grissom and found herself realising that she wasn't settling for second best in Greg.

He had waited for her, in fact Greg almost thought about abandoning ship at one point. But he'd always kept the hope that one day Sara would wake up and magically fall for him…Greg never imagined that it would actually happen.

Now though, Greg couldn't deny it was happening. Sara smiled nestling into Greg's side, as he wrapped an arm around her. This is where she belonged, where she felt complete. It had only taken her six years to figure it out… the irony in that.

_  
Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out_

If you could really call it that.


End file.
